Lost and Found
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Yayoi is saved by someone who seems to be just like Shido but is not ... Meantime Shindo is searching for Yayoi not knowing that some he lost so long ago will be found once again and its his choice what to do.


Lost and Found By Ninja Misao  
  
At night Yayoi was driving home in her red car. She had her eyes straight on the road ahead of her as she closing in on her home. As she was speeding up she heard a thump on the roof of her car; she briefly looks up at the roof to see it being clawed in like a can lid. With a slam on the breaks the creature was jerked off the car on to the ground in front of her. "Great another Night breed." She said grabbing her gun before get out of her car. The dark blue breed with big eyes hissed as it jumped up and ran at Yayoi. The red hair NOS agent began shooting at the breed bit it easily dodges all the shots. It jumped up in the air ready to do its final blow but she shot at it so bad the breed flipped back far from Yayoi. The NOS agent smiled she aimed her gun read to give off the last shots when two hands grab her neck choking her. Her gun slipped out of her hand as she began coughing. With her blurry eyes she could see the blue night breed slowly walking closer toward her. As the breed was moving closer a blood sword hit the blue night breed in the head killing it, then a dagger hit the breed that had Yayoi by the neck in the head killing it in no time. The red hair NOS agent dropped to the ground coughing, she felt two arms lifted her up. She looked up at the person thinking it was Shido but she saw long brown hair before she passed out.  
  
The sun rose and morning was here. At the shido private detective agency the light purple detective was leaning back in his chair with his hat on his face resting his eyes. " I wonder where Yayoi is? It's not like her to be late." "Well maybe she slept in who knows. Said a little demonic creature. " You could be right Guni but something tells me something bad has happen to her." The midnight detective said as he stood up and turned on the TV. His eyes widen at what he saw. " At night a red car was found beating up on the main street. By the look of the mess you can tell there was a fight here the woman who owns this car is missing her name is Yayoi she from the NOS if you see her or know where she is contact the closes police station." Shido turned off the TV and stood up. "Yayoi..." the green demonic little demon hid behind his long light purple hair as he put on his brown trench coat and his sunglasses before leaving.  
  
The sun shined down on the red hair NOS Agent, she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times to clear her vision. She found her self in an empty room with only having the bed she was laying on. She sat up to get a better look at her surroundings. She turned her head to see a young woman with long brown hair and dark brown eyes walking toward her with a plate of food. Yayoi wasted no time and stood up which caused the young woman to stop. The red hair NOS agent looked the woman in the eyes she could see that she was pale like Shido would be from not having feeding for a month or so. "Let's go in to the other room." The young girl nodded and walked in to the other room and so did Yayoi. They both sat down on the couch the young woman put the plate of food on the table and looked at the TV. The red hair NOS agent began to eat as she looked up at the TV screen to see the news. She smirked a little then went back to eating. Once she was done she turned to the young pale woman who was breathing rather hard. "I know what you are and I can tell you hungry." She said exposing her neck. "Come on take a bite it's the least I can do for you helping me." The young pale woman turned and hungrily looking at her neck. Her fangs showed and she wasted no time and bit down on her neck sucking the blood slowly because of how weak she was. Yayoi was moaning she put her hand on the woman back rubbing it slowly. "That's it take your time its not going anywhere."  
  
Out side Shido is running around town looking for Yayoi he knew she had a fought with two breeds but she won... but wait another person was there as well a vampire. "So do you think this vampire took her and might be doing things to her?" The little green demonic demon asked. " I don't thing so Guni it was clear that this vampire was weak so he or she might just suck her blood." "Any chance that there could be a vampire like you out there who fights off the night breed and took Yayoi to keep her safe." " I don't know Guni I hope it is then I could stop working all night long." The midnight detective said running down an alley on to another street to the broken down part of town. "This is where the scent ends." " Ok at lest we narrowed it down, so now what?" "We wait because I have a feeling that this vampire is going come out soon ...really soon." He said as the once sunny sky got cloudy.  
  
Yayoi looked down at the resting young woman who was not pale any longer resting she smiled knowing that she was ok. She put her fingers threw the young woman long brown hair. She could feel the young woman stir and opening her eyes. "Your awake feel better?" The young woman nodded and hugged Yayoi . The red hair NOS agent smiled once more before looking out the window. " It's cloudy how about you come with me I want you to meet some one who is vampire like yourself. With a slight nod she stand up and put on her long dark blue trench coat that covered her black shirt and blue pants. Yayoi stood up as well and slipped on her shoes the young woman handed the red hair NOS agent her gun back and walked to the door. Yayoi put her gun in her holster and walked to the door she opened it and walked out with the young woman right behind her. They slowly were walking down the street talking Yayoi doing most of it. "To me he's a really nice guy he uses me like you did for food he wont bite any other person." The young woman just nodded gathering all the information in her head about this other vampire. Then she stopped the NOS agent did the same? She looked around she could tell another like her was around but is it the vampire this woman talks about. "Yayoi I see you have another friend who's very good I might add." The voice said walking out of the alley facing them both. Guni popped her head out her eyes widen in disbelief. Shido... its'" I know Guni ...I know Riho..." The young woman looked straight at the man now shocked that the man knows her name. Yayoi looked at him. "Do you know her Shido?" "Yeah...I know her alright." He said looking back into her eyes.  
  
Flashback:  
  
130 years ago Shido and Riho were running from a whole dozen of breeds. "We're not going to make it!" said Riho Yes we are don't stop running keep going. Shido said running ahead of her by an inch. Soon more night breeds jumped down in front of then having then surrounded. They both began fighting them off the best they could but more kept coming and coming. As they were fighting they lost sight of each other being burred in the night breeds. "Master!" "Riho!" He couldn't here anything Shido got out but couldn't see or feel Riho. He balled up his fists in anger as he ran off swearing he would get revenge.  
  
End of flashback:  
  
"I though you were dead my Riho" he said in the tone from 130 years ago. The young woman eyes widen as tears came down her face. "My Master..." she said weakly as she wrapped her arms around him. He smiled wrapping his arms around her tightly. "Guni and Yayoi looked at this with smiles on their faces. " I'll tell you the whole story later. Guni said. Riho looked in to her master's eyes. "Now we are together my master " "yes my Riho and we will never be apart again."  
  
The End 


End file.
